Warriors: What They Didn't Tell You
by Adderbite
Summary: What the cats didn't tell you after the series.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own warriors. If I did, Tigerstar would've killed Firestar, then Scourge would kill Tigerstar, then Graystripe would kill Scourge and rule the forest! :3

And,I'll just say now, I have only read the original warriors series, so sorry if I'm using cats that already died!

* * *

Firestar howled a clan meeting. "Brightheart, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Ashfur, and Swiftpaw will go to the gathering!"

"But Swiftpaw's dead!" Cloudtail yowled.

Swiftpaw reincarnated 'cause he's awesome like that. Brightheart cheered. Cloudtail killed Swiftpaw. Brightheart killed Cloudtail and they all reincarnated.

Cloudtail screamed like a little girl because Brightheart was coming at him with an axe.

"What's an axe?" Swiftpaw asked.

**Adderbite came out of no where, explained what an axe was to Swiftpaw, then killed Cloudtail.**

"Swiftpaw is gonna become a warrior, y'all!" Firestar announced. "I call upon my ancestors blah blah blah. Swiftpaw is now Swiftbewarethebanana. Now lets go to the gathering!" They went to the gathering. Leopardstar was screaming at Tigerstar.

"Hey, Tigerstar is dead, too!" Cloudtail, who reincarnated so I could kill him again, yowled.

**"Oh well! He's awesome! By the way, Scourge is reincarnated 'cause he's the second best cat in the series!"**

Scourge victory danced. Firestar tried to kill Scourge. Adderbite came out of no where and killed Firestar.

"Graystripe's the new leader!" Everyone cheered. Bluestar,Spottedleaf,Firestar and the rest of them gave Graystar nine lives. Silverstream cheered from Starclan.

"We have new kits!" Tallstar yowled. "Pinkkit,Bluekit, and Greenkit! And new apprentices. Paperpaw,Pencilpaw, and Penpaw."

Everyone cheered. Scourge magically became leader of Shadowclan. "Shadowclan kits are Knuckleskit,Tailskit,Scourgekit, and Shadowkit!"

_Sonic the hedgehog appeared out of no where. "Why can't a kit be named after me?!"_

"'Cause you aren't awesome enough. Now shutup." Scourgestar growled. "Apprentices are Rainbowpaw and Unicornpaw."

Then Bluestar came out of no where and killed off all the cats from the original series 'cause Adderbite hasn't read any of the warriors series for so long and she's getting tired of trieing to remember them.

Scourge, Tigerstar, Graystar, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Swiftbewarethebanana, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw got to live cause they were cool enough. All those guys cheered.

"Why did Cloudtail get to live?!" Tigerstar growled. "And Ravenpaw and Graystar?!"

**"Cloudtail lives so I can kill him again. Ravenpaw and Graystar are both awesomer then you. Now** **shutup."**

"Ok."

Cloudtail ate two-leg food and squealed like a little girl.

**Adderbite killed Cloudtail and sent him to the dark forest.**

"Graystar doesn't have a deputy!" Rainbowpaw wailed.

"Right. Ravenpaw is now Ravencookie and my deputy!" Everyone cheered except Tigerstar. Tigerstar magically became leader of Windclan.

Scourgestar yowled, "I am taking over all the clans. We shall join together and become...Stormclan!" Everyone stared at him silently. A cricket chirped. A kit named Killkit killed it. A kit named Hungrykit ate it.

"I am taking over the clans and we shall be called Grayclan!" Graystar yowled.

Everyone shrugged. "Ok."

Scourgestar mumbled under his breath.

"Ravencookie is no longer my deputy! Scourge is and he shall be called Scourgefluffmuffin! Tigerstar will be Tigerfuzzywuzzy and...who was the leader of Riverclan?"

A pink and purple cat said "Me!"

"What's your name?"

"Cottoncandystar."

"You shall be called Cottoncandypopcorn!"

Everyone cheered.

"I'm surprised Adderbite hasn't taken over yet," Sandstorm thought outloud.

Everyone facepawed. "Don't give her any ideas!"

**Adderbite fell out of the sky and took over Grayclan.****"Graystar is Graystripe again! I am leader and Graystripe is my deputy."**

"How come he gets a normal name?" Tigerfuzzywuzzy complained.

"'Cause I said. Shutup."

"Ok."

Then everyone went back to Thundercl- *eh-hem* Grayclan camp. Sandstorm had kits.

Questionkit,Answerkit, Writerkit, and Robotkit.

"Adderstar?" Questionkit asked.

**"I am not Adderstar."**

"Adderbitestar?"

**"I am not Adderbitestar."**

"Who are you?"

_**"I AM**** GOD!"**_ **Her eyes turned red and started bleeding.**

Everyone started flipping out and screaming " SONIC. EXE!"

**When everyone calmed down, she said she was Amazinglyevilstar.**

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Amazinglyevilstar?" Questionkit asked.

**"Yes?"**

"If you're here, who's writing the story?"

Everything got really quiet.

**"..."**

".."

**"..."**

"..."

**"Umm...Writerkit, your new name is Writerofthefanfic. Go write."**

"Ok." Writerofthefanfic left and wrote the rest of the story.

"Amazinglyevilstar?" Questionkit asked.

**"Yes?"**

"Why is your writing in bold?"

"'Cause she wants it in bold. Durrrr," Answerkit rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

" ?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok"

"STOP FRICKIN SAYING OK!"

"Ok."

Answerkit twitched.

**"Ok then...moving on. All kits and apprentices are now warriors."**

The kits and apprentices cheered.

**"Except Questionkit and Answerkit."**

"Awww," they both said.

**"You are all now: Pinkpie,Bluepie,Greenpie, Papercat, Pencilthincat,Penpop,Knucklesiscool,Tailsisweird,S courgeisawesome,Shadowisamazing, Rainbowunicorns,Unicornrainbows,Killjoy,Hungrystom ach, and Robotdudeguy."  
**

"Why can't we be warriors?" Questionkit asked.

**"Because you are...the newest ones to be born. :3"**

"What about Robotdudeguy and Writerofthefanfic?"

**"We need someone to write the story. And...Robotdudeguy is now Robotkit again."**

"Awww."

"I vote Robotkit as leader!" Penpop yelled.

"Me,too!" Papercat and Pencilthincat yelled.

"All in favor say I."

"I."

"I."

All the warriors except Graystripe, Sandstorm,Ravencookie,Brightheart, Swiftbewarethebanana, and Scourgefluffmuffin said "I" and Amazinglyevilstar was killed eight times and went back to writing the story and Writerofthefanfic came back and became Writerkit again.

* * *

I think I fairly expressed my opinions about Cloudtail in this chapter :3

Note: I have nothing against Firestar. It's not my fault he made Graystripe his deputy :3

Firestar: So you kill me -.-

Graystripe: It's not our fault I'm so much awesomer then you

Firestar: Shutup Graystripe -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said in the last chapter, sorry if I'm using dead cats. Please avoid flames, m'kay? Thank 'ya.

Me still no own Warriors.

* * *

Robotstar did a victory dance.

_ Sonic fell out of the sky again. "Hey Robotstar.."_

"You're not getting a kit named after you," he growled.

_"Why not? Last I checked, it wasn't Tails the Fox or Shadow the Hedgehog, It was Sonic the_ _Hedgehog!"_

**"My Shadow the Hedgehog video game just proved you wrong," Adderbite said**

_Sonic muttered and disappeared. _

Scourgeisawesome, Tailsiscool, and them all blinked.

Scourgefluffmuffin looked at Adderbite. "If I'm your second favorite, who's your first?"

**"My favorite characters greatest to least- Graystripe, Scourgefluffmuffin, Sandstorm, Ravencookie, Brightheart, Tigerfuzzywuzzy, Darkstripe. Top seven."**

Tigerfuzzywuzzy huffed. "I'm way cooler then that."

**"Fine. New list- Graystripe, Scourgefluffmuffin, Sandstorm, Ravencookie, Brightheart, Barley, Darkstripe."**

"WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH." Tigerfuzzywuzzy's face right then: O: (slash) D: . He died.

Tailsiscool started a sing-a-long.

"Jingle bombs, jingle bombs..."

Robotstar blinked. "THANKS A LOT YOU ALL JUST RUINED CHRISTMAS!" He spazzed.

Everyone stared and backed away slowly.

"Blame it on Adderbite for watching Jeff Dunham," Tailsiscool said.

Everyone glared at Adderbite, who backed away slowly.

**"Heheh...IT'S NOT MY FAULT WALTER'S SO AWESOME!"**

"Wait...that was Walter?" Questionkit asked.

**"...I don't know. Ask Answerkit."**

Answerkit shrugged. Everyone gasped.

Everyone started flipping out, including Answerkit.

"Answerkit and Questionkit and Writerkit are now Answerthequestion, Questiontheanswer, and Writerofthefanficwheneveradderbitetakesovergraycla n. Firestar! Bluestar! All you people in Starclan! You cool with that?"

Firestar, Bluestar, and all those people in Starclan nodded.

Brightheart randomly had kits. Sandstorm had kits. "Randomkit, Sneezekit, Coughkit, Soulkit, Cookiekit, Chocolatekit, Chipkit, and Bombkit."

Everyone stared at Soulkit. "NORMAL NAAAAAAAME!" They ran at him. He panicked and ran.

"Soulkit is now a warrior! His name is Souleater!" Robotstar announced. Everyone backed off. Souleater sighed in relief.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww..." all the other kits said.

"Fine. You are all Randomness, Sneezesarebad, Coughsareworse, Cookiesareyummy, Chocolateisamazing, Chipandcreamicecream, and Bombsblowup."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Warriors, nor any of the other stuff and names I use. Such as Sonic the Hedgehog. etc. etc.

* * *

Bluestar randomly reincarnated. Everyone stared at her.

Firestar's mouth fell open. "Adderbite, is she allowed to do that?!"

**"...Apparently."**

Firestar glared.

**"Whatever." Adderbite sighed and wrote "Firestar reincarnated, too."**

Firestar reincarnated, too. He did a victory dance.

"Firestar and Bluestar are now Fireishot and Blueisthecolorofwater," Robotstar said.

**"Ah, well. While I'm at it..."**

Cinderpelt, Barley, and Yellowfang reincarnated. They victory danced.

Randomness raised his hand. "I vote we go back to Riverclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan!"

"All in favor say 'I'!" Robotstar said.

"I," Blueisthecolorofwater and Fireishot said immediately.

Everything was silent. Randomness pointed to his eye.

"What's this?"

Everyone said "Eye" and the clans went back to normal.

Blueisthecolorofwater became Bluestar and the leader of Thunderclan. "Thunderclan is now Blueclan!"

Graystripe became Graystar and the leader of Riverclan. "Riverclan is now Grayclan!"

Scourgefluffmuffin became Scourgestar and the leader of Windclan. "Windclan is now Scourgeclan!"

Tigerfuzzywuzzy became leader of Shadowclan. "Shadowclan is now Tigerclan!" Everyone glared at him. "Oops.." he said, realizing his mistake. Everyone tackled him. Then Hungrystomach ate everyone except Robotdudeguy, Writerofthefanficwhenadderbitetakestheclansover, Questiontheanswer, Answerthequestion, Graystripe, Bluestar, Scourgestar, Cinderpelt, Yellowfang, Killjoy, and Tigerstar.

**"...I've lost track. To clear this up:"**

_**Grayclan:**_

_**Leader: Graystar**_

_**Deputy: Killjoy**_

_**Warriors:  
**_

_**Hungrystomach**_

_**Scourgeclan:  
**_

_**Leader: Scourgestar**_

_**Deputy: Robotdudeguy**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Writerofthefanficwheneveradderbitetakesover**_

_**Answerthequestion**_

_**Blueclan:**_

_**Leader: Bluestar**_

_**Deputy: Fireishot**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Cinderpelt**_

_**Yellowfang**_

_**Windclan:**_

_**Leader: Tigerstar**_

_**Deputy: Questiontheanswer**_

**"I don't think I missed anyone... And Windclan is now Pigclan 'cause I said!"  
**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Tigerstar's mouth dropped open.

**"Watch it, Stripey."**

"M'kayy..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hahaha!" Bombsblowup laughed at Tigerstar. "Stripey! The leader of Pigclan!"

Tigerstar's front left paw turned into a missile launcher and he shot at Bombsblowup. Bombsblowup died.

Souleater glared at Tigerstar. "ATTACK!"

All of the most recent warriors attacked Tigerstar and he died. Questiontheanswer became Questionstar. "Yay!" all the most recent warriors yelled.

Questionstar stared at Adderbite. "You forgot your disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter!"

**"...Questionstar, if I was an Erin Hunter, you would know it."**

"...Good point," he said. "What took you so long to get to this chapter?"

**"I finished it then accidentally forgot to save and got really mad. Then I had some major writer's block. :3"**

"Ohhhhh."

**"Yeah."**

Bluestar, Yellowfang, Brightheart, and Sandstorm had kits. Blackstarkit, Cronakit, Soulkit, Hotkit, Coldkit, Grumpykit, Rememberkit, Forgetkit, Bigkit, and Smallkit.

Everyone glared at Soulkit, Bigkit, and Smallkit.

"ATTACK!" someone yowled and everyone ran forward. Yellowfang and Bluestar stood in front of the kits and growled menacingly. Everyone backed away slowly.

The leaders of the clans announced; "You're all apprentices and share the same mentors! Your mentors are Brightheart, Robotdudeguy, Fireishot, and Killjoy!" Those four cheered. The new apprentices did a victory dance.

Questionstar tilted his head at Adderbite. "Why don't the leaders get apprentices?"

**"...IDK."**

"What's IDK?" Cronapaw asked.

**"It means 'I don't know.'" **

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**"**

"I'm too cold!" Coldpaw complained.

"I'm too hot," Hotpaw said.

Bigpaw raised his paw. "I vote Blackstarpaw as leader!"

"Wait..."Soulpaw said. "What clan is he even in?"

**Everyone was silent and Adderbite growled. "You know what? We're going back to Grayclan!"**

Everyone blinked.

**"Since Crona's awesomer then all y'all, Cronakit's Cronastar and Graystripe is deputy."**

Cronastar panicked. "I don't know how to deal with being leader!"

**"...Ok, bad choice. I'm Amazinglyevilstar again."**

Everyone shrugged. "Kay."

Answerthequestion growled. "You still haven't don a real disclaimer!"

**"Me has none of this Warriors. Or Soul Eater. Or pretty much anything else."**

Fireishot raised his paw. "How come you think Graystripe is cooler then me? I'm the main character and he's like a...sidekick?"

**"...'Cause I said."**

"Kay."

Graystripe did a victory dance, Fireishot killed him, Amazinglyevilstar killed him, Killjoy killed her, and they all reincarnated.

Questiontheanswer blinked. "Why another short chapter?"

**"I dunno."**

"Kay."


End file.
